Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 01 Fragmentary Passage (Digimon Story)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Kazemon and her friends are trying to find a way out of the Realm of Darkness.
1. 22nd Century in Dark World

Yen Sid: The Great battle with Quartzmon is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 26 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the nine Digimon Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their first battle of Quartzmon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Heart refused to awaken, and so Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other friend, Loweemon, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help.

Yen Sid nod at Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: I saw them, in the Realm of Darkness.

Flashback

They are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock

Kazemon: Is that?

Beetlemon: It couldn't be.

Sorcerymon: But it was.

They saw 22nd Century covered in Darkness

Kazemon: Why is Doraemon's World... here in the Darkness.

Sorcerymon: Don't know

They saw the Heartless and they fight them

Kazemon: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness.

Sorcerymon: We walk on and on without end.

Beetlemon: In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step?

Kazemon: We know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry.

They went off and see the path collapse

Sorcerymon: What do we do?

Kazemon: I guess we know what we're going.

They went off

Sorcerymon: We haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place...

Then more Heartless appeared

Beetlemon: It looks like worst thing has stirring.

They made it to town

Kazemon: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose.

They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures

Sorcerymon: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe.

Beetlemon: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook...

Kazemon: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom.

Sorcerymon: Warriors, that's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past.

They are going to the Robot Academy and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse

Sorcerymon: The Road collapse when the clock advance.

They saw a Gear

Kazemon: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock.

So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back

Beetlemon: That's it. We should look for a Gear.

Kazemon: Let's go find some.

After the find the Gears, they look at the City

All: Not even memories... are safe from the Darkness.

They went off to the Robot Academy

Kazemon: What we wouldn't give to _really_ turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with all of our teams.

Sorcerymon: Kazemon I think you...

Kazemon: (Sigh) I'm doing it again.

?: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon.

They saw Loweemon

Sorcerymon: Huh? What are you doing here?

Beetlemon: You're supposed to be okay in the Realm of Light!

Kazemon: Wait! You don't mean... you haven't made it out, has the realm of light.

Sorcerymon: Why don't you speak to us?

They reach his hand and it went pass through him, and they know that Loweemon is an Illusion.

Kazemon: So who are you, are memories among these Shadows. And you here to... try and tell us not to lose heart?

He disappeared

All: (Sigh)

Kazemon: The World keeps our Thoughts alive.

Beetlemon: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away.

Sorcerymon: Well, at least they're notnhere. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that.

They left the 22nd Century


	2. Smurf's Woodland

They arrived in Smurf's Woodland

Beetlemon: Is that the Smurf's World

Kazemon: Yes, another world has lost in the Darkness.

They saw a Coffin

Sorcerymon: Is that...

They went off and they saw Kumamon sleeping

All: Kumamon!

They look at him and he disappeared, and they now that he and his friend's are in the Chamber of Waking

Kazemon: Kumamon... What have you and your best friends come here to tell us? I know we promise to wake you up, we're sorry.

Beetlemon: But we have to find a way home before we can help you.

Sorcerymon: We just want you to know that it's been you that keeps our hearts strong. Keeps the Dark away.

Then they saw a Cauldron

Beetlemon: What's that?

Kazemon: It's a Cauldron... What's it doing here?

Then their Phantoms grab them, and take them to the World Within, and they saw many Cauldron around them

Sorcerymon: What happened?

Kazemon: I don't know.

They saw the Cauldron that they came from is empty

Sorcerymon: Those Cauldron... maybe they're a clue.

They went to Cauldron and watch their reflection

Kazemon: Is this how it is to face your demon?

Then a Phantom of them as appeared

Phantom Sorcerymon: You'll never see the realm of light.

Phantom Beetlemon: Is there any point of continuing this

Phantom Kazemon: Only your Heart is hollow enough to be a demon.

Sorcerymon: No, it's not! We can find our way out! time!

Beetlemon: You got it all wrong! We have still fight!

Kazemon: And that's not True! Our Heart is strong! We'll prove it!

They are fighting their Phantoms and they defeated them

Kazemon: Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon... and our Phantoms. What could they all mean?

Sorcerymon: I don't know, but we have to find out.

They left and go to another Cauldron and defeated all the Phantom of them

Beetlemon: That's all of them.

Kazemon: Loweemon, Kumamon and their friends didn't have anything to say.

Sorcerymon: But our Shadows... they wanted to destroy us.

They left the Cauldron and go back to the Cauldron where they came from

Kazemon: Never would have though we'd become our worst enemy's. (Sigh)

Sorcerymon: We've talk to ourselves a lot since falling into these Shadows.

Beetlemon: But with the Phantoms, it's as though all of our doubts have gained a voice of their own.

Kazemon: They're the weakness in our hearts.

Sorcerymon: I know we're are alone here...

Beetlemon: Have the uncountable hours in the shadow whittled away the courage we never really had?

Sorcerymon: I think we are losing this fight. The Darkness has found the cracks in our hearts.

Kazemon: Is this... the last apparition before it takes us over?

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The City

Kazemon: Another world we know.

And then they saw Kumamon, Loweemon and their friends

All: Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon? Lobomon? Loweemon? Agunimon?

They went off and they saw them disappeared

Kazemon: Are they.. Phantoms?

Sorcerymon: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them!

Then a Barrier just block them

Beetlemon: Get out of our way!

They make it throught and they saw Darkside

Kazemon: You really think you can keep us away from our friends?

After they defeat they saw many Darkside

Beetlemon: You're ready?

Kazemon: Okay, then.

After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, They went off to see their friends

All: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Loweemon! Agunimon! Lobomon!

Loweemon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon. You're-

Kazemon: Loweemon, you can talk?

Agunimon: Did you see us?

Sorcerymon: Yes, and we see Kumamon and his best friends too.

Lobomon: Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon, they're here?

Kazemon: Guys, what's gotten into you? Don't you see them?

Agunimon: Where are we?

Sorcerymon: A World the Darkness has consumed. It's Phoenix Wright's World.

Lobomon: Consumed? The world's fell?

Beetlemon: What happen to you? How do we know you're them? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks.

They look at Kumamon and his friends who look so tired

Kazemon: Kumamon! Please, say something.

Agunimon: Kazemon, listen. We promise this is us. But we're not ourselves.

Kazemon: What are you talking about?

Agunimon: You're using the name "Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real us is lost in Shadows.

Sorcerymon: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness.

Loweemon: No, our hearts has tied to the Darkness. That must be why we can talk. But we didn't see anything, Socermon. If you're saying Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is here, then they're like us- and illusion created from your hearts.

Kazemon: We understand. Then, you, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are safe in the outside world?

Loweemon: Maybe.

Beetlemon: That's great. But, how did you find us?

Agunimon: We looked here. And heard you in the Darkness.

Socrcerymon: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"?

Lobomon: You have forget about us. Listen, Quartzmon is going to find Kumamon and his friend's.

Beetlemon: Don't worry, they won't find them. We hid them somewhere safe.

Kazemon: And the reason, why they didn't talk to us. It's because they're still there sleeping.

Then Agunimon and Lobomon has disappears and Loweemon has darkness around him

Loweemon: No. I can't control...

Then the Darkness has takes over him

?: "This place" was it the Chamber of Waking?

Sorcerymon: Well, of course.

They saw Duskmon

Kazemon: Who are you? Really?

?: You don't know. I am.

Then the Real Loweemon stop him with Lobomon and Agunimon

Loweemon: Guys! Get back!

All: Agunimon! Loweemon! Lobomon!

Loweemon: I forgot, Quartzmon is a part of me. Now he's using me so you can tell him where you hid Kumamon and his friends!

Quartzmon: Silence!

Lobomon: We won't give in! Guys! You have to-

Then Quartzmon grab their Head

Quartzmon: Still you struggle!

All: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon!

Then a Giant Hand grab Kumamon and the rest

Agunimon: Beetlemon!

Loweemon: Kazemon!

Lobomon: Sorcerymon!

Quartzmon: Now you can be one with the Darkness!

They are struggle from the Giant Hand and they look at Kumamon and his friends!

All: Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon...

Agunimon, Lobomon & Loweemon: That is enough!

They use all of their power and chain up Quartzmon

All: Agunimon... Loweemon... Lobomon...

Then they fell asleep

To Be Continued...


	4. Digital World and Ending

They are falling into the Darkness

Kazemon: Now, we can be... one with Darkness.

Her Wayfinder has slipped off of her hand and it was been grab by something

?: Digimon, you're alright?

It was Fuyunyan as Darknyan and he take them to the ground

Kazemon: Fuyunyan, how did- Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon!

Darknyan: Talk later!

Then Heartless appeared

Sorcerymon: Dweller of Darkness...

Darknyan: They're called Heartless.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Darknyan: Better not push our luck. Wow, I never thought find you and your friends in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So, um, what happen?

Beetlemon: Have you seen Agunimon, Bearing and the others?

Darknyan: No, just you and your friends.

Kazemon: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us.

Fuyunyan: Oh. but, you'll be okay.

Sorcerymon: Right.

Darknyan: Look, we've been looking for ya a long time. How come you're in this place?

Kazemon: First, tell us: How long's it been in the realm of light.

Darknyan: About... Nine Years.

Socermon: Interesting... After we last spoke, we took Kumamon and his best friends somewhere safe, and then we went after Loweemon. But Loweemon was about to fall to Darkness, so we have one choice. We'd stay here in hopes of giving him a chance.

Darknyan: I... didn't know.

Kazemon: How about you? What could've brought you here? Has something happened? In the Realm of Light.

Darknyan: It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And world's with no hearts vanish into Darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms- light and dark- from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. And you know, we came here to find the crest on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of Darkness. The point you can cross have been unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, waited my chance... To sneak in. But hey, when I got here. I felt three warm, familiar light. I follow it to find my way to you and your friends.

Kazemon: The Charm. So they were helping Loweemon, Kumamon and the others brought you and us back together again.

Fuyunyan: Yeah.

Sorcerymon: But, the world's are still in danger.

Kazemon: Kazemon- did he make it back to the realm of light?

Darknyan: We still haven't found him.

Sorcerymon: I see..

Beetlemon: But, don't worry. Wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll defeat his Darkness that wasn't belongs to him. And we know, that he wants us to fight too.

Darknyan: I think, you're right. He'll be just fine.

Kazemon: Yes, but what about Kumamon and his best friends? They won't wake up unless we're there with them.

Sorcerymon: We have to go. We have to find way back to the realm of Light.

Darknyan: Good. Then let's locate that Crest and go home together!

Beetlemon: You know where it is?

Darknyan: Well... Oh.. I was so busy finding the way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one!

Kazemon: For a Yokai, you didn't change a little.

They laugh

Darknyan: May our Hearts be our guiding key.

Beetlemon: Wait a minute.

Kazemon: There's a phrase that no one's use in ages.

Darknyan: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready?

All: Ready!

They arrived in the Digital World

Beetlemon: Where are we?

Kazemon: This is... where we met those Digimons.

Darknyan: So many worlds have been lost. And now, they're here in the dark. Wait, you know this place, Kazemon, Socermon and Beetlemon?

Kazemon: Yes. We visited once, and we met six Digimons I considered passing the Power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic on to. But because Agunimon and his friends had already given one of them the power, we didn't.

Darknyan: Kazemon, Sorcerymon, Beetlemon. What are the Digimons names.

Sorcerymon: Their names are...

Kazemon: They were... Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon.

Darknyan: I see. We're getting warm.

Kazemon: Huh?

Darknyan: Well, it's Shoutmon, Psychemon and their friends who've been helping me. We're trying to get that door shut for good.

All: The same Digimons?

Darknyan: Guys. If this where my friends first got the power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic it also must be where we'll find it's counterpart. The Chest of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world.

Then world is shaking

Darknyan: We'll have to hurry, come on!

They are fighting the Swarm of Heartless and they defeated

Darknyan: Come on.

They went to the Secret Place.

Darknyan: I bet it's in here.

They saw the Crest

Darknyan: There!

Beetlemon: Is this what you're looking for?

Darknyan: Yep, it's just the crest I was looking for. The Crest of the dark realm.

Kazemon: The Crest of Darkness.

He grab it

Darknyan: "The Door of darkness... Tied by one Chest and Three Power's. The door of Darkness... To seal the light? Welp, we've got the crest. Now, we find the ones to close the door.

Kazemon: Wait.

Darknyan: The Door between the two realms- it won't let a heart of light pass through. So only Darkness keeps slipping out. We can lock the door by using the one Chest and Three Digimon's Power, but we need help on both sides to get the door shut.

Kazemon: Well, then, since you'll be doing the locking let us be the one to close the door.

Fuyunyan: Umm, actually the job's taken... by somebody else.

Kazemon: Huh?

Then light appeared, Psychemon and his friends is wondering around in the Darkness and they saw the door

Kazemon: Is that the one?

Darknyan: Yes, the door to Kingdom Hearts. Welp, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not exactly. But even though it's smaller, it's still the heart of many worlds. And even, it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we definitely can't leave it open like this, or Darkness will escape and destroy the remaining worlds. It's time. With this Crest and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Power in the realm of light, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon.

All: Shoutmon... Gumdramon... Damemon... Psychemon... Opossummon... Dracmon...

Darknyan: Over there!

They saw Psychemon and his friends running to the Door

Darknyan: That's everybody, let's go, Digimons!

Then Swarm of Heartless is heading to Psychemon and his friends

Darknyan: Oh no!

They are gonna stop them

Kazemon: Back off!

She chained them and she, Socermon and Beetlemon can't on much longer

Darknyan: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Socermon!

Kazemon: Go without us!

Sorcerymon: Hurry!

Beetlemon: Do this without us!

Darknyan: No, I-

Then the Heartless has been loose and it got Kazemon and her friends and it's heading to the Door and then Darknyan has changed back into Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Sorcerymon!

Kazemon and her friends are fighting the Heartless

Kazemon: The battle for the realm of light... is not won.

Sorcerymon: Thanks to Loweemon, Agunimon, Lobomon and Fuyunyan, we know what's at stake.

Kazemon: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness.

Beetlemon: The Next time someone wonders in the realm of Darkness. We'll be there.

Sorcerymon: A light to cut through all the shadows. We will be in their Wayfinder.

Kazemon: And One day, we will return to Kumamon, Loweemon and their friends. I am Warrior Kazemon.

Beetlemon: Named Warrior Beetlemon

Sorcerymon: I'm Sorcerymon.

All: And that's a Promise.

Meanwhile

Fuyunyan: Kazemon... Sorcerymon... Beetlemon...

He have to seal the Door to Darkness

Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good!

Kazemon and her friends are lying the ground in the Digital World

Kazemon: Look at that.

They look at the Stars

Kazemon: The Stars are out... Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Just us again.

They saw many of light

Sorcerymon: They did it, the World has been restored.

The Digital World has disappeared And they are falling in Darkness

All: "May our Hearts be our guiding key".

Kazemon: You'll know, where we are.

In Mysterious Tower

Fuyunyan: I thought... I heard their voice in the distance.

Psychemon: They sacrifice themselves to save us?

Dracmon: Why did you keep it from us for so long?

Fuyunyan: I had to respect their choice.

Opossummon: What about us? You could've given us a choice.

Psychemon: We could have gone and helped them.

Fuyunyan: I know.

Yen Sir: Do not be rash, Psychemon and Friends. As Fuyunyan told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Kazemon and friends back out safely. So I forbade Fuyunyan from telling you, let alone going after them.

Dracmon: Why keep that a secret?

Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you, your friends, then certainly Gumdramon and his friends would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue.

Fuyunyan: But, right now, we can help Kazemon and friends. You and us. We are going to find them!

Psychemon: Yeah! Count me in!

Dracmon: It's because Gumdramon would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me.

Fuyunyan: Yeah.

Taiki: Who are this new Psychemon and Friends and where's the old ones?

Taigiru: Yeah. Where is he?

Yuu: We really want to see them.

Psychemon: New us?

Ryouma: Of course (laugh)

Ren: You're just like Gumdramon and his friends.

Psychemon: Should we be flattered? We tried too hard to be the role model. It just like fun to just listed to my heart. Which is Shoutmon-esque.

Airu: Well, we all still like you.

Nene: Master, we came here because we wanted to help somehow. What can we do?

Yen Sid: I have entrusted the Genie Shahra to oversee the training for our new Digidestined Wielders, yourself. Your friends and Impmon.

Zenjirou: Why him?

Fuyunyan: Because he's one of the original Digidestined.

Taiki: Huh!?

Fuyunyan: Well, he's a regular Digimons now. He even saved Shoutmon and his friends for us. You can trust him. Come on, Psychemon and friends. It's time for us to go. All we need to do, is to find the entrance to the realm of Darkness.

Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, take these along for Psychemon and his friends.

He summon three suitcase

Yen Sid: The Three Good Fairies asked that you be presented with them. They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the Darkness.

All: Thank you, Master.

Fuyunyan: Alright, Let's go!

They went off

Minutes Later

USApyon: Alright, start talking, Dani.

Komasan: You were gone for so long. Where were you, zura?

Shoutmon: Well, it's a Secret.

They open the door

Damemon: We're here!

They find no one, but Yen Sid

Gumdramon: Huh? Only Us?

Yen Sid: The Others all had important work to do. So I send them on their way.

Shoutmon: What, I could have say goodbye.

Jibanyan: Well, you were not there, for so long, nyan!

Shoutmon: Look, It's no big deal. We just like to say goodbye to tell my friends.

Whisper: You have to be quick!

Damemon: Well, we're here, right?

Yen Sid: We have matter to discuss. In order to defeat Quartzmon, there are Digidestined and Digimon we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discuss the before, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Your Mark of Digimon exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, Quartzmon nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by them. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct?

They lost all of their abilities again, while their friends tried to confront them

All: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon...

Shoutmon: Whatever. Happens all the time.

Yen Sid: Yes. Inumaro and Nekokiyo are currently analyzing data that Wisemon provided to Psychemon and his friends and which could offer us a clus retrieving our friends lost hearts. I have very high hope for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Quartzmon Plan still lies with you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the Digidestined and their Digimons. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to masters during your exam. There's someone who lost his friend and save him from the villains, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, he can point you in the right direction.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Whisper: Master Yen Sid.

Komajiro: You can count on us to take care of Gumdramon and his friends!

Yen Sid: I would have it no other wau. I put Shoutmon and his friends in your hands. And even though I call Last Buchinyan, Buchinyan, Robonyan F-Type, KK-Brothers, Tomnyan, Inumaro and Nekokiyo to help you on your journey.

Shoutmon, Damemon & Gumdramon: Jibanyan! Whisper! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro!

USApyon: You can't become a digimon warriors without us, dani?

Shoutmon: Why?

Whisper: I never thought you'd fail that exam, my friends.

Gumdramon: Hey!

Jibanyan: Face it, you're just a half-pint, nyan.

Komasan: But the eight of us together make a whole pint, zura!

Damemon: Pint in a half?

Jibanyan: And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you, nyan.

Komajiro: And this will be a lot of fun, zura!

Shoutmon: It's not a Field Trip! Let's go!

All: Count on us!

They went to the Plane with new allies and wondering how

Shoutmon: How can we get there now?

USApyon: Huh? I thought you knew, dani!

Inumaro: It's seems all the Highway are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Shoutmon and his friends should trust the guidance their heart gives?

Tomnyan: Come on, Shoutmon. Where to?

Shoutmon is still thinking

Tomnyan: Seriously, meow?

Shoutmon: Give me a break, I'm trying. These things take time.

Nekokiyo: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there?

Last Buchinyan: Well?

Shoutmon: My Bad. We've got nothing. What did you expect?

K-Koma: "May your heart be your guiding key."

Damemon: Huh? What's that for?

K-Jiro: Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures.

Gumdramon: Really? Know that word?

They don't know

K-Koma: I think me and K-Jiro just imagined.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon & Damemon: "May my heart be my guiding key."

Theu know what it means

Shoutmon: I know!

He open the Portal

All: It's a Gate!

Shoutmon: Alright! Pokémon World, here we go!

They went off

 **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)**


End file.
